Reshaping History: Prologue to Rise and Fall
by sjc6583
Summary: When the worst thing you can imagine happening happens sometimes you need to go back and start at the beginning hoping that this time things will work out better than the first time.
1. Chapter 1

###################################################################################################

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Smallville or DC Comics. Just having some fun.**

Summary

When the worst thing you can imagine happening happens sometimes you need to go back and start at the beginning hoping that this time things will work out better than the first time.

###################################################################################################

**Reshaping History - Prologue to Rise and Fall**

**Chapter 1**

**February 2027**

Taking one last look around the fortress Kal let out a sigh as thoughts of all those who had fallen came rushing back into his mind. The League and everyone he had ever cared about were now dead. The fear he had since he was a teenager had come true and he was now alone, the last one standing. Over the past eight years the members of the League had fallen one by one until he alone was all that was left. First Oliver had been killed then Dinah and Chloe when watchtower was attacked. Next was Lois who he had been married to for two years at the time was killed in a car bombing. Then AC, Bart and Victor were all taken out by the new and improved Ares Soldiers that Lex had created. And then over the course of the next few years members of the League started dropping like flies.

As he thought back on things he realised that Lex had played the world perfectly and when he became President he manipulated people into seeing the League as a threat to the world. Most of all Lex had used files that he had hidden long before he lost his memory to turn people against the one man the world thought of as a true hero. Himself or Superman as he was known to the world and perhaps of all the things that had happened that had hurt the most. To see how quickly people turned against him because of things he had no control over but Lex being Lex used that to his advantage and the world started to turn on it's hero's.

Of all the members of the League that fell the two most painful were that of Bruce and Diana. Bruce had kept him from wallowing in self pity and kept him in the fight. Diana however was possibly the most painful experience he had ever been through. The Amazon Princess had healed his heart after Lois was killed and in many way kept his humanity alive. He never thought he would admit it but he had loved Diana more than anything else in the universe, even more so than Lois. It made him realise that Lois was Clark's love but in many ways Lois never truly understood him. In essence he was three different people. The was the man that the Kent's had raised who was Clark and despite his powers Clark was human. Then there was Superman the public face of the power that Clark Kent possessed. Lastly there was Kal-El, the Kryptonian that was hidden in the deep recesses of his mind. The part of himself he had buried even before his dad told him that he was an alien from another planet. It was a part that he had never really understood when he was growing up and so he did what most people would do, he buried it deep down. But as he now thought back on things he knew that Lois could never really understand his Kryptonian nature and perhaps that was why a part of him even when he was with her loved Diana.

Diana despite being human had been gifted and one of her gifts was the ability to see the truth. She had seen and understood that he was three different people and she had loved all three. To her he was simply Kal and she had helped him to embrace all sides of himself equally and that was why he had loved her with every fibre of his being. He had often wondered what would have happened had Lois lived but in the end he knew he would always end up going to Diana. It didn't matter weather Lois had survived or not because he understood one thing, one thing that he realised long ago that Lois knew as well. Even if Lois had lived she would have grown old and died while he had stayed the same. He knew that he would have spent a lifetime with her and not regretted a second of it but he also knew that Lois knew that Diana would always be around and that he would eventually go to her. Diana after all was immortal and would look exactly the same in a hundred years as she did when she and Lois first met. It had taken him a while but he finally understood why Lois often seemed threatened by Diana. Lois had been afraid that he would leave her for Diana but he knew the truth and that was that he would never betray her in such a way. Clark Kent was meant for Lois Lane there was no denying that. However he also couldn't deny that Kal-El was meant for Diana. The funny thing was that Clark Kent had died with Lois Lane and Kal-El had died with Diana. The only thing left was Superman, nothing more and nothing less.

Walking up to the main control panel in the fortress he extended his right hand and a crystal flew out of the panel and straight into his hand. Closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and looking down at the crystal he smiled slightly. _I'll see you all again soon_ he thought to himself before squeezing the crystal until it shattered as it emitted a bright purple light. As the light disappeared the fortress stood empty with only the automated voice of Jor-El left behind

"_Self destruct in Five…Four…Three…Two…One"_ With that the control console lit up before disappearing leaving nothing but a white light hovering about a meter of the floor. Then the light seemed to disappear before suddenly bursting to life again but this time causing a massive explosion that would be felt a thousand miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>May 2006<strong>

Clark was making his way back to Smallville after leaving Chloe at the Daily Planet. The whole city was in chaos as the virus Brainiac had implanted into Lex's computer had spread rapidly and he knew that it was only a matter of time until the whole world was infected. As he reached the border of Smallville he came to a sudden stop as he suddenly started to feel dizzy. It wasn't the same as he felt around Kryptonite but whatever it was it was making the world spin.

Taking a deep breath he glanced down at his left hand and stared at it with complete confusion as he saw that it was glowing purple. Bringing his right hand into view he saw that that hand was also glowing. Then he suddenly felt the most excruciating pain he had ever felt in his life and his whole body felt like it was being ripped apart cell by cell. Unable to take the pain he screamed out in agony just as his whole body erupted with a flash of purple light.

As the light disappeared laying on the ground was a man in a black skin tight suit with a silver emblem on his chest \S/.

A few seconds later the man opened his eyes and stood up before looking around. It took him a few seconds to realise where he was and as realisation hit him he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Closing his eyes again he activated his super hearing and was instantly greeted by the screams of pain and fear coming from the people of Metropolis. Focusing his hearing a bit more he realised that he had arrived on the night that would be called dark Thursday. Then he suddenly realised as he looked up at the night sky that Lex was currently waiting for him in the barn back at the farm.

Even though he would like nothing better than to kill Lex Luthor he knew he couldn't. He had spent to much time planning things and killing Lex would undo what he needed to do. He needed to destroy Brainiac and allow Zod to be freed or he wouldn't be able to get into the Phantom Zone to retrieve Raya as well as allow Zod enough time to remove the virus that Brainiac had implanted.

Looking down at his clothes he realised he was wearing the suit he would wear in the future but knew that he needed to change so he shifted into super speed heading straight for his house where he got changed before heading out into the barn. As he walked into the barn he heard the voice of the one man he truly hated in the world. "So what did you decide Clark…Are you going to kill me"

Kal looked straight at Lex for a second _Well looks like history is about to repeat itself_. He thought before actually speaking "You cant blame me for this Lex…You did this to yourself"

"Oh come on Clark…You love it…Ever since that day on the bridge you've always seen yourself as my saviour" Lex said back as he started walking towards Clark before coming to a stop only a few feet from him "The one thing that could pull the of the dark path I had started on…That's why you cling to the idea that there's still some good in me…You don't want to face the fact that you might have failed"

Kal with his perfect memory knew exactly what to say back in response to Lex's statement. "Or maybe I find it hard to believe that someone would have so little will power" He said as he took a few steps towards Lex.

Lex in response also took a few steps closer to his former friend "It's a little hard to compete with the iron willpower it takes to kill one of your best friends" With that said they both looked at each other for a few seconds before a thought entered Lex's mind "How did you know I was going to come back like this" He said referring to his new powers.

"You don't realise how much danger your in" Clark said back while looking straight into Lex's eyes. As he looked into his former friends eyes he could still see a glimpse of the man that used to be like a brother to him but he knew that soon all that would be gone.

Lex looked back at Clark for a few seconds before speaking again "I used to think that you had this strong inner core…You were so virtuous…And yet you lie all the time…To me…To Lana to all those who cared about you…What kind of sick person would do that"

Still remembering what was said the first time around Clark's response was almost automatic "If you thought this friendship was so doomed from the beginning why did you try so hard to keep it"

"Because I wanted everything you had" Lex said back almost shouting before calming himself and looking back at Clark "The friends…The family…The inconspicuous life…The loyal girlfriend…Well at least I walked away with the part you loved the most" As he said that he couldn't help the smugness that appeared in his eyes at the thought of Lana now being his instead of Clarks.

Taking one step closer to Lex, Clark stared down into his eyes "Your not yourself" He said despite knowing that this was who Lex really was.

"Or maybe I finally am" Was Lex's response and before Clark had a chance to say anything in response he grabbed and the two started to try and over power the other. In truth as the two struggled against each other Lex was surprised that Clark was holding up against his new found strength but before he had chance to think of anything else Clark got the upper hand and threw him through the air before he crashed through the side of the barn. As Lex landed he shook his head in surprise that Clark had just done what he had done and he instantly knew he had just discovered his secret. Getting up he shifted into super speed just as Clark started to walk towards where he had landed. Appearing behind his former friend he spoke "I knew there was something different about you"

As Clark turned around Lex grabbed him and threw him through the air where he landed in the loft. Before he had a chance to get up Lex had gone into super speed and run up the stairs and grabbed him. Getting the upper hand on Lex was quite easy and within a second or two he had pinned Lex to the floor before pulling out the dagger that he had retrieved from the house and in one swift move he brought it down aiming for Lex's neck. Just before cutting into Lex's neck he knew he had to stop as Brainiac would be appearing in just a second. Holding the blade to his former friends neck the two just looked at each other.

"Do it…Clark" Both Lex and Clark heard. Clark turned his head to look at Brainiac who had just appeared at the seen. "Let's see if your really your fathers son" the Kryptonian machine said knowing that Clark would turn on him and destroy him. He however was ok with that as his programming told him that Zod needed to be released and that this was the only way.

Clark turned to Lex and looked at him one last time knowing what was about to happen next before launching the Kryptonian dagger at Brainiac.

As Brainiac felt the dagger go through him he fell to his knees as the dagger started to glow red and as he looked up he saw Kal-El take a few steps towards him. "You've opened the portal for Zod" He said to the young Kryptonian but as he looked at Kal-El he saw the Kryptonian smirk and he suddenly felt like something was wrong but didn't have time to ponder it as his body was hit by a red beam of light.

Clark know what was about to happen quickly moved out of the way as the red beam went from the machine towards Lex's chest. Looking at Lex he could hear his former friend was in pain but he knew that this had to happen so he just stood there and watched.

Lex was confused as to what was happening. He got up just after Clark threw that dagger at Milton Fine before he heard him mention something about a portal and someone or something called Zod. Before he had chance to think on it any further he saw a beam of red light hit Milton Fine before Clark suddenly moved out of the way. Before he had chance to react the beam of light came at him from where Fine was kneeling. Then all he felt was pain as the world around him went black.

Looking around for a second Zod realised that he had been released from the Zone and for the first time in nearly two decades he felt his heart beating. As he turned around he saw a young man standing there looking at him. As he looked at this young man he instantly knew this man was Kal-El. Walking up to the young man he looked him in the eyes "You have your fathers eyes…Hello Kal-El"

Knowing that this wasn't Lex but Zod he decided to play along with what he remembered from last time as he didn't want to risk changing anything yet "Where's Lex" He asked.

"Lex is dead" Zod replied even though that was technically a lie. He could feel his hosts mind in the back of his own but it was easily controlled.

Clark asked Zod why he was here and Zod's reply was exactly the same as before stating that he wanted revenge for being trapped in the Zone. Clark walked around a bit and told Zod that this was between the two of them and that nobody else needed to be involved. Zod responded by telling Clark that he felt no pain greater than to see others in agony. However the truth was that that may have been true at some point in his life but he had just come from a future where everyone he had ever loved was dead. Clark then told Zod just like he had done the first time that he wouldn't let him destroy the Earth to which Zod told him he didn't have a choice unless he joined him. His response was once again automatic as he told the destroyer of Krypton that he would never join him. In truth as Clark thought about it he had to suppress the urge to kick Zod's ass from one side of the planet to the other.

Zod walked passed Kal-El as he spoke "Well I hope that's a decision you can live with…Forever" He said as he took a Kryptonian bracelet of his left wrist and turning around as he extending his hand out before letting go of the bracelet as it took flight. Within a second it had shot passed Kal-El and up into the sky.

Clark watched as the bracelet shot into the sky before a light suddenly appeared in the air and he knew that portal had been opened. Turning his attention back to Zod he smiled. This is exactly what he wanted "This isn't over Zod" He said before he shot of into the sky and straight into the portal.

Zod looked at where Kal-El was standing only a second ago and was slightly confused. The look in the young Kryptonian's eyes had suddenly changed as he told him that this wasn't over. It was as if Kal-El knew something he didn't but as soon as that thought came to him he brushed it aside. Kal-El had lived on earth since he was a child so there was now nothing he could do to stop him. Without giving any further thought to it Zod shifted into super speed heading towards the nearest City and from what he knew from his hosts mind that was Metropolis.

* * *

><p>Throughout the united stated there were riots in nearly every city as the virus planted by Brainiac took hold. In space what could only be described as a pane of class was spinning as it got further and further from the blue and green planed. Inside this pane of glass stood Kal-El or Clark Kent as he was know to the humans. He stood there with his arms folded across his chest while wearing a smug look on his face. So far everything had gone exactly to plan. Looking down at his glass prison he could see the doorway start to take form. "Well this should be interesting" He said aloud before he found himself tumbling through the dimensional tunnel that strangely looked like it was made from crystals. A few seconds later he felt himself hit the ground with a thud.<p>

Standing up he looked around and instantly recognised the wastelands of the Phantom Zone.

In another part of the Zone a blond woman looked down at her necklace and noticed that it was glowing. As she took it in her hand it stopped but she also understood what it meant, someone had just entered the zone. Standing up she grabbed her cloak and some supplies and followed the direction that the crystal necklace was telling her to go. She was also curious as to how someone got inside the Zone and what type of being this new prisoner would be.

A little later Clark was making his way through the Zone when his hearing picked up movement. He had hoped to avoid to much trouble this time despite the fact that he knew the zoners would probably know someone else had arrived. From his understanding of the portals they emit a sound notifying the prisoners that someone else had arrived. In a way it was like a warning telling them to look out for people falling from the sky just in case the new prisoner lands on someone.

Knowing he was going to be attacked soon he prepared himself for the fight that was to come and no sooner that he was ready a wraith shot passed him before it came up behind him. Knowing these wraiths had a semi physical form he spun round as the wraith came behind him and back handed it. As the back of his fist made contact with the wraith it screamed out in pain as it was launched into the air.

Just as the first wraith went flying Clark heard two more approaching. Deciding to get this over with quickly he locked onto the first one as it came over the dune and unleashed a focused blast of heat vision causing this wraith to scream in pain as well.

As Raya followed the direction that the crystal was telling her to go she looked up as she heard a scream and came to a stop as she saw a wraith spinning through the air as if it had been attached to some kind of engine. Realising that that wraith had been where she was going she picked up her pace and started jogging towards the direction the wraith had come from. A few minutes later she ran over another dune and came to a complete stop as she saw three wraith's attacking somebody with little success. Then she heard what sounded like a shriek or a cry of agony as one of the wraiths went flying through the air just like the first one she had seen.

Then what happened next took her even more by surprise as she watched this man push another wraith off him before two red beams shot out from his eyes hitting the wraith dead centre causing it to scream in agony as it was sent crashing into a dune about fifty meters away. The wraith didn't get back up and the other wraith that was left behind must have realised that this man was not someone it wanted to fight against because it took off disappearing behind another dune.

Clark took a deep breath as the last wraith took off before letting it out slowly. Then he realised that he could hear someone's heart beating and quickly turned around to see someone standing on top of the dune he was just approaching when he was attacked. As he looked at this person he could see that their face was covered so he activated his x-ray vision to look through the coverings and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he recognised the person that was watching him. Not wanting to give her the chance to flee he shifted into super speed and appeared a few feet away from her before he spoke "Hello Raya" He said with a smile.

Raya was looking at the man as he turned to look at her and she noticed that he smiled at her for a second before disappearing. Before she had chance to do anything the man suddenly appeared a few feet away from her causing her to jump back slightly. In truth she was totally confused because as far as she knew nobody had any kind of powers when inside the zone so how this man did what he just did was completely confusing her. But then something else confused her as the man spoke, he knew her name. As the words _Hello Raya_ left the mans mouth she could do nothing but just look at him for a few more seconds before she managed to pull herself together. "How do you know my name" She asked cautiously.

Giving Raya a worm smile hoping to ease her nerves as her heart rate had almost doubled "Well you were my fathers assistant" He said back to her and watched with a sense of satisfaction as he could see the proverbial cogs spinning in her head.

Raya couldn't help but look into his eyes as he told her that she was his fathers assistant. Taking a few steps closer to him she looked deeply into his eyes and immediately saw Jor-El's eyes in his. Removing the covering from her face there was only one thing she could say "Kal-El"

###################################################################################################

There you go people Chapter 1 is up.

Note to readers: If your wondering how Clark has still got his powers in the Zone all I will say is that it will be explained later on. This particular fic will only be 3 chapters in length before the main story starts.

###################################################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

####

* * *

><p><strong>Response to comments: <strong>

**GenoBeast:**For a few chapters in the beginning I will be referencing the beginning of season 6 with some changes because of Raya being there, before going off into a completely AU story (There is a reason for this that hopefully readers will understand). As for Zod and the Virus that was used there is a reason that Clark didn't do anything about it and it will be explained in either this chapter or the next.

As for pairings Clark and Raya will be hooking up (They will be the only two Kryptonians on Earth that can actually get involved with each other) but I am undecided weather or not to keep her for the long run. I may have her go with the Kandorians as they will be making an appearance later on (That storyline I started working on when I came up with the concept for this fic and I have also made a few changes as to how things will work out with them) or she may die eventually.

I do know that Diana wont be brought into the story until much later on so I don't think there will be any love triangles especially since when Diana does arrive on the scene she is going to be new to _Man's world_ and Clark wouldn't do anything that could cause her confusion, despite whatever feelings he may have for her.

* * *

><p>####<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Reshaping History - Prologue to Rise and Fall<strong>

_Raya couldn't help but look into his eyes as he told her that she was his fathers assistant. Taking a few steps closer to him she looked deeply into his eyes and immediately saw Jor-El's eyes in his. Removing the covering from her face there was only one thing she could say "Kal-El"_

**Chapter 2**

Raya just continued to stare at Clark as he nodded to her confirming that he was indeed Kal-El. There were a thousand questions running through her mind at the moment but the three that seemed the most important were one, how did he know her and recognise her, two what was he doing in the Zone and lastly how in the name of Rao does he still have his powers. She had helped Jor-El create the Zone and she knew that this prison was irradiated with nearly every form of radiation in existence so that it disabled any powers the prisoners may have. The only reason the prisoners didn't die from radiation poisoning was simply because the zone existed outside of time so their cells don't brake down from the radiation. So how was it Kal-El had done what he had done.

Clark looked at Raya and could see from the look in her eyes that she was very confused at this precise moment. He knew she probably had loads of questions one of which was how did he still have his abilities. Knowing he needed to say something he was about to speak when his hearing detected movement heading towards their direction. Without even asking he grabbed the other Kryptonian and picked her up bridal style before shifting into super speed heading in the direction he knew Raya's home was. Within a few seconds he saw the small crystal structure and came to a stop before putting her down. "Sorry about that we were about to have company" He said to her sheepishly.

As Kal-El picked her up she became concerned by the way he suddenly grabbed her and she was even afraid. After spending nearly two decades in the zone alone constantly fighting for survival she was used to the only contact she had with someone being a violent one. She was about to panic when the world suddenly became a blur and before she had chance to do anything she realised that they had come to a stop and were standing outside her home for the last nineteen years. _Sorry about that we were about to have company_. She heard him say and she understood that he wasn't going to try anything but had just been trying to protect her. Giving him a small smile she told him to follow her to which he simply nodded before heading inside the shelter.

As they walked inside the shelter Clark had already seen the layout twenty years earlier from his perspective and it was more or less exactly the way he remembered it. The shelter was basically made up of a few crystal columns with a makeshift cover over it. The inside was fairly small and almost circular in shape. Against one of the columns was what looked like a table and against another was what looked like a makeshift cot which he assumed she slept in. After a quick look around Raya told him to sit wherever so he chose the floor since there wasn't any seats available anyway.

As Kal sat down on the floor Raya looked at him closely and decided she needed answers to some of her questions. "Kal-El how did you know I was here…I doubt the Artificial Intelligence Jor-El created would have aloud you to come here as the risk of others escaping is too great"

Deciding to tell her the truth about who he was and where he was from Clark took a deep breath before letting it out slowly "You may not believe this Raya…But this is the second time you and I have met in the Zone" He said and was instantly greeted with a look of confusion from the blond Kryptonian. "I travelled back in time about twenty years using an experimental technique that Jor-El was working on before Krypton Fell…Temporal Merging"

Raya just stared at Kal-El with genuine surprise as she knew Jor-El was working on a way to merge together the same person from two different points in time. She knew that you could go back in time and take over your younger self's body but there were drawbacks and that it only worked over a short space of time. At most the furthest you could safely go using that was about a month so Jor-El had started working on a way to merge the same person from two points in time together. Apparently Kal-El must have finished what Jor-El had started but it also left the question as to why he had come to the zone. "Why did you come here…You must have known that if you try to use one of the portals that there is a great risk"

"I know but the truth is I need your help" Clark said back sadly as he knew he needed her for another part of his plan later on. There was also another reason why he had come here and that was he owed her a second chance as she had died saving him from Baern. "And I owe you my life…The first time around you and I escaped but so did several others" Shaking his head slightly as the memory of her dieing in the fortress he tried to push it aside "A few weeks after we got out a wraith called Baern took over some human kids body and we ended up fighting him…You sacrificed yourself to save me and to give me the time I needed to get Baern out of his hosts body and back into the zone"

Hearing that she had died Raya didn't know what to say. She was feeling a few things, firstly she was proud of the fact that she had given her life to save Kal-El as she knew how important he would be to Earth one day. Secondly she was glad that she didn't die in the zone and was at least free from this hell and even if it was for only a few weeks she didn't mind that at all. From the way Kal-El told her she died she was glad she died in the presence of another Kryptonian and not here in some wasteland. "I assume you have a plan for leaving the zone that limits the risk of anyone else escaping" She asked.

Clark stood back up and put his hand inside his jeans pocket before pulling out a small crystal similar to the one Raya had. He looked down at it for a second before handing it to the other Kryptonian "It's a portable rift generator…It has just enough power to open a portal for us to return to Earth" He said as he noticed Raya looking at the crystal with a bit of confusion.

Handing the crystal back to Kal-El she asked the only other question that she could after hearing that he had a portable rift generator "If that crystal can get us out of this place then why haven't you used it"

Clark sat back down on the floor before looking at the blond "Well like I said I travelled back in time…I need to stay out of the way for a while so Zod can do some things on Earth that will work in my favour…If I go back to soon and he realises I escaped it could change things in ways that could be bad…So for the next few hours it is a case of sitting round and doing nothing until the time is right"

"Perhaps it would be best if you tell me everything" Raya said before she realised that Kal-El said Zod was on Earth. "Wait…Did you say Zod was on Earth"

Clark just nodded at her and decided to just explain what had happened in the original timeline. For about ten minutes he told her about how Jor-El wanted him to kill the human vessel that Zod would inhabit but found he couldn't do it as Zod's vessel was once one of his closet friends. He then went on to explain the events of what happened when he got sent to the zone first time around and how he and met her and how she helped him escape. Then he told her how he confronted Zod and used the crystal she had to remove him from Lex's body.

"It would appear that we had quite an adventure last time around" Raya said with a bit of a smile despite feeling a little disappointed in him that he allowed Zod to escape the first time. Then she realised that he must have allowed Zod to escape this time as well. "Why did you let Zod escape this time"

"Three words" Clark said to her before taking a breath "Brain Interactive Construct"

"Brainiac"

"Yes he's on Earth at the moment but I have no idea where his ship is…What I do know is that I needed to allow Zod to be freed so he could remove the power core from the ship which will activate its self destruct meaning no more Brainiac" Clark said with a sigh as he knew that this plan meant he had intentionally allowed a lot of people to die but he also knew it would save a lot of lives in the long run. "I also need that power core to bring the fortress of knowledge back online…It was damaged when Zod was released and by now the main power cells have been completely drained"

"So you allowed Zod to be freed in order to use him for your own purposes" Raya said as she began to understand his reasoning. Ironically Zod was being used to save the last piece of Krypton that existed in the universe considering he destroyed their world "I do not think Zod will be happy when he finds out that he has been used"

"Probably not" Clark said back with a smile as he could picture the look on Zod's face if he ever figured out he had been used.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

**The Year 3010 – Fortress Of Solitude**

Brainiac Five was sitting on a chair inside the fortress looking over the historical records that had been stored the fortresses archives and he was confused. He had received a summons from Jor-El telling him that there had been a large disruption in the timeline and after looking over the historical archive he could indeed see that there had been a large change.

The fortress itself had temporal shielding so it was protected against changes in the timeline and it had in it's archive three different records of the same time period. The first was as far as Brainiac could tell was the timeline that was created after he went back in time to help Kal-El get past his demons. That timeline showed Kal-El becoming superman and his eventual marriage to Lois Lane and the formation of the true Justice League. Those records showed that Kal-El lived amongst the world as Clark Kent and was married to Lois Lane for fifty years on top of the eight or so years they were together before they got married. It showed that Kal-El stayed with the human woman until the very day she had died.

The second record was what Brainiac saw as a great concern. This second time line showed the same as the first until Lex Luthor became president and from there things seemed to go from bad to worse. As Brainiac continued to look through the records he discovered that the League over a space of nine years was completely and utterly destroyed as well as almost the entire Meta-Human population. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Cyborg, Impulse(The Flash), Aqua Man, Batman, Wonder Woman. They had all fallen and in the end as far as Brainiac could tell only Kal-El had survived.

Then there was the third timeline and it was different again but in a way that caught him completely by surprise. This third timeline was the one he was currently living in and he had to admit that this timeline had been the best of all the possible outcomes but it still left a few questions. What had happened to cause the fall of the League and the Meta-Human community. How had the timelines changed so drastically.

Realising that he would need help to solve this mystery Brainiac decided to call the only people who he truly trusted in the world. Rokk, Garth and Imra.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

It had now been several hours since Clark entered the Phantom Zone and he had come to the decision that he had waited long enough. Time had virtually no meaning inside the zone but time still passed in the rest of the universe. Glancing over at Raya he watched her for a few seconds while she slept. She had fallen asleep about an hour earlier after they spent a few hours talking. Raya had wanted to know all about his time on Earth, what he had been through, what his human parents were like and if they were the kind of parents Jor-El had hoped they would be. In truth as the two of them talked Clark had to admit that he didn't realise how much he had missed her and how much an effect she had had on him in the other timeline.

Watching her sleep he had forgotten how beautiful the blond Kryptonian was and how much being around her effected him. They had only known each other for a short while in the other timeline and he had liked her a lot. She had had a strange effect on him that he never really understood but as he watched her sleep he couldn't help but wonder about what ifs. He also wondered if the effect she had on him was simply because she like him was a Kryptonian.

Deciding to push those thoughts aside for now he stood up slowly and walked over to the makeshift bed Raya was sleeping in before kneeling down gently next to her and calling her name softly.

Raya heard someone gently calling her name and slowly opened her eyes to see the face of a young man staring at her. At first she was going to jump out of her bed as she was hit with a wave of fear but as consciousness came back to her she had started to remember recent events. For a few seconds she had honestly thought she had dreamed Kal-El but as she slowly sat up she was glad she hadn't and that he was real. The last few hours before she fell asleep were the closest to the equivalent of a Kryptonian heaven she had been in. Seeing Kal-El looking at her she realised she should say something "How long have I been asleep"

"About an hour…You were exhausted" Clark said back softly before taking the rift generator out of his pocket "It's time"

With that Raya got off the bed and stood up as Clark stood as well and she immediately realised just how tall he was but immediately brushed any further thoughts from his mind. "How will this work exactly…I am familiar with the portal technology but the rift generators require your blood or the blood from a member of the house of El in order to work"

"This one is linked to my brainwave patterns and the bioelectrical field my body generates…It was a safeguard I put in place just in case I lost my powers and it was stolen" He answered.

"You will have to tell me how you still have your powers here" Raya said as he still hadn't explained that to her and it was still confusing her because as far as she knew it should be impossible for him to still have the power he has inside the zone.

Clark give her a slight smirk as he could tell that it was really bugging her that he had his powers inside the zone. He also knew that Raya was a scientist and as such she tended to deal with facts when it came to curtain things and as far as she knew he shouldn't have his powers but he does. "I'll tell you about it later…But if your ready to get out of this hell hole then all you have to do is take my hand and don't let go" He said as he extended his left hand out to her.

Raya looked at his left hand for a second before reaching out with her own. As their hands made contact the first thing she became aware of was how warm it was. She knew that his body would be wormer than hers because of his powers but she was unprepared for just how worm his skin was. Before she had chance to really think on it though Kal-El pulled her close to him and she found herself resting her head on his chest as he brought his right hand up in front of her face and she could see the crystal he was holding start to glow before there was a sudden burst of light as a second later she was suddenly hit with a sensation of falling.

High above the fields of Kansas there was a pulse of blue light high up in the sky before another blue light shot down towards the ground at incredible speeds impacting the ground like a meteor. As the blue light disappeared there standing in the crater was a man with black hair with his arms protectively wrapped around a blond woman.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Lana got out of her car and slowly made her way towards the barn where she was hoping that Clark would be there. Right at this moment she was regretting everything she had said to him yesterday and the last words she spoke to him. _I don't know how I could have ever loved you._ She had said to him and now as she thought back on it she knew that he knew what was going to happen to Lex. That in itself brought up the question of how he knew what was going to ask and she knew she would never get the truth out of him but she also knew that he was right, Lex had to be stopped.

Walking into the barn she was surprised to see Martha and Lionel hugging each other and there was definite signs of affection between the two. Not wanting to ponder that thought anymore than she had to she spoke "Where's Clark"

Both Martha and Lionel separated from each other quickly and Martha turned to look at Lana with a sad expression on her face "Lana…I don't know where Clark is"

Taking a few steps closer to Martha "I heard him talking to Chloe about killing Lex" Lana said sadly before coming to a stop "I didn't understand what was going on"

"Lana…Where's Lex we have to find him" Lionel said interrupting the brunette.

Lana looked at Lionel for a second "It's too late…With the things he can do now I don't think there is anyone on Earth that can stop him"

"There might be" Martha said as she looked down at the Kryptonian dagger that Jor-El had given Clark "I have to kill him with this"

Lana was about to respond when she heard the voice of Clark "Mom I don't think you'll get close enough to use it"

All three turned towards the barn do and saw Clark standing in the doorway with two other people. The first was a tall man with dark skin wearing a black leather jacket and next to him standing between this man and Clark was a woman with blond hair who appeared to be in her mid twenties.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Walking out of the crater that was created when they impacted the ground Raya looked around in awe. Jor-El had often spoken about Earth and had even shown her a few images taken by those who had visited the planet, but to actually see it and breath the air was an entirely different experience. She looked around at the trees and the grass before looking up at the blue sky as a strange tingling sensation travelled through her body that she couldn't describe. Closing her eyes she felt different somehow and she could also feel a strength in her body that wasn't there a few moments to go.

Clark watched her with a sense of fascination for a few seconds as the blond Kryptonian looked up before closing her eyes. He heard her gasp slightly and he knew exactly what was going on with her "It's the effect of the Yellow Sun…Right now your cells are reconfiguring themselves and storing the energy it"

Opening her eyes she turned to look at Kal-El "I am aware of the powers I will possess here but to actually feel it is defiantly strange"

"You will get used to it" Clark said back before taking a step towards her "Just keep in mind that humans are a lot more fragile than you are now…It's going to take time to adjust your new found abilities so you don't accidentally hurt someone" Taking a few steps away from her, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Raya "An old friend of yours is about to arrive" He said with a small smile on his face.

Raya looked at Clark with confusion for a second before she heard a whooshing sound. Turing around she looked up to see something approaching from the air leaving a red trail behind. A second later a man with dark skin came to a stop about twenty feet in the air before slowly lowering himself to the ground.

The dark skinned man was actually quite confused as to how someone would know how to mentally summon him. He knew it was Kal-El but he had avoided all contact with the young Kryptonian as Jor-El had asked him only to watch over him until he was ready and to not interfere. Before he could say anything though he saw the woman that was standing next to the young Kryptonian. "Raya" He said with shock in his voice.

Raya again for what seemed like the hundredth time was confused as she looked at the dark skinned man. She didn't know who he was so it left the question of how he knew her. "I'm sorry but I do not know you" She said to him.

The dark skinned man give her a small smile before a green energy rippled around his body changing his shape and skin colour.

Looking at this man or Martian as she now knew who and what he was she smiles "J'onn"

* * *

><p>####<p>

* * *

><p>There you go people Chapter 2 is up.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

###################################################################################################

Note to readers: When i was going through chapter two i made some small changes so anyone who has read chapter two before 18 Feb 2012 please not that a small change to it has been made.

###################################################################################################

**Reshaping History - Prologue to Rise and Fall**

**Chapter 3**

Martha, Lionel and Lana all just stare at the three figures standing in the doorway before Martha walked up to Clark hugged him tightly. Wrapping his arms around his mother to return the hug he had to fight off his emotions that were threatening to overtake him. The last time he had seen his mother was about five years ago from his perspective and she was one of the many thousands who had been killed in Metropolis during a huge battle with Lex's Ares soldiers.

Finally being able to push his emotions aside he stepped back from his human mother and give her a warm smile "I'm fine mom"

"What happened to you" Martha asked her son trying to keep her own emotions in line as she remembered that Jor-El had told her that Clark had been banished forever by Zod.

"When Zod took over Lex's body he trapped me in the phantom zone…It took me a while to find my way out" Clark said back before glancing at Lana who had a confused look on her face. "Lana where's Lex"

Lana who was still confused looked at the Clark for a few seconds and could immediately see that something was different but decided to answer his question. "He went to the Pentagon for something" She answered before asking the next obvious question "How did you know what was going to happen to Lex"

"It's a long story and one we don't have time for…If Lex has gone to the Pentagon that means he's gone after a military satellite control unit…He will probably use Brainiac's power core to emit a pulse wave into the Earths crust reshaping it's core to that similar to Kryptons"

Both Martha and Lionel were surprised at how easily Clark spoke of Krypton but before they had chance to say anything Lana spoke again "How do you know about Krypton"

Clark didn't even hesitate with his answer "I was born there" He said back flatly before turning his attention to Raya and J'onn "Keep these three here while I deal with Zod" With that Clark walked out leaving everyone else behind.

"What do you mean you were born there" Lana in complete surprise to Clarks answer.

"What I said Lana…I was born on Krypton" Clark answered in response to Lana's question.

"Your like one of those things from the black ship" Lana said in shock as realisation of what Clark had said came to her.

"I prefer the term intergalactic traveller…But if you mean the same species then Yes…Aethyr and Nam-Ek were both Kryptonian" Clark told her before turning his attention to Raya "Stay here…You'll be safe here" he said before turning to walk away

Raya watched as he walked away and just as he got to the door she super sped in front of him shocking everyone except for J'onn. "Kal-El please be careful"

Clark gently touched her arm and give her a warm smile "I've faced Zod before…I know how to handle him and I will be fine" With that he let he go and went into super speed.

"So what happens now" Martha asks.

"We just have to hope that Kal knows what he's doing and can stop Lex" J'onn said back to the human woman.

Lana for her part at this very moment was trying to process what Clark had just said. He had just told her that he was an alien just like those things from the black ship. Her mind was racing at what felt like several hundred miles an hour as things starting falling into place. The two from the black ship had been looking for someone called Kal-El. She could remember looking over the files Lex had got for her when she was looking into the first meteor shower and she had noticed that one meteor had seemed to move by itself in a way that a meteor wouldn't suggesting that it was moving under its own power. That's when everything came into place. Clark was sent to Earth as a child and had been hidden amongst the human race until more could arrive. Those two from the black ship must have been there to find him for some reason. Then she remembered asking Clark about what happened to them when she woke in the mansion to see him holding her. He had told her that they were gone and she had believed him but now after what she had just seen she didn't know what to believe. Was he working with them or had he stopped them somehow. As more and more memories started to fill her mind the memory of Clark warning her about Milton Fine came back to her mind as well as his warning that Fine wouldn't give Lex powers for nothing. The other thing she couldn't forget was all the times she had been miraculously saved when she should have died.

J'onn who had been using his telepathy to monitor the young human female could easily read what she was thinking "Kal-El has always used his abilities to protect people…Despite being born on another planet he was raised here on Earth"

Lana turned to the dark skinned man "And who are you…Are you like Clark" She asked curiously.

J'onn give Lana a small smile "My name is J'onn but here on Earth I go by John Jones however unlike Kal-El and Raya here" he said nodding in Raya's direction "I am not Kryptonian"

"But your still an Alien" It wasn't Lana who asked that question but Martha.

J'onn turned his attention to Martha "Yes…But I knew Kal-El's biological parents…When they sent him to Earth…Jor-El asked me to watch over him from a distance and not to reveal myself unless absolutely necessary"

"If your not…What did you call Clark Kryptonian then what are you and where are you from" Lana asked still quite confused by everything.

J'onn simply smiled before deciding to reveal what he really looks like. As he changed his form he felt a strange sense of satisfaction at being able to turn himself back into his natural form. After a few seconds he returned his appearance back to his human disguise before answering Lana's question "I am from Mars"

_Ok that wasn't the answer I was expecting_. Lana thought to herself while trying to process what she had just seen and been told. She was still having trouble wrapping her head around the fact that Clark was an alien and then she finally twigged something. That was what his secret was and what he had been hiding from her. _Why didn't he just tell me_. She began to think before she then realised that this J'onn person said the blond woman was also Kryptonian. Turning her attention to the blond "So your like Clark"

"Yes…I am like Kal-El" Raya said factually while making sure to use his Kryptonian name. She understood that around people who didn't know who and what he was that she would have to call him Clark but she refused to do that around him or around people who knew the truth about him.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Arriving at the mansion Clark x-rayed the area and saw that nobody was there. Walking into the library he went straight to Lex's walk in safe and ripped the bookcase off as well as the safe door. Looking inside he was immediately greeted by a few jars that had green liquid inside them and smiled as he knew they had liquefied Kryptonite in then. Turning away from the safe he moved towards the fireplace and x-rayed it hoping that Tess had been right when she told him about where Lex's journal said the orb was. Looking through the fireplace he could see a small bag and as he looked through it he could see the orb. Smirking slightly he turned around and headed for the couch where he just sat down and waited for Zod to arrive.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Back at the Kent farm Martha, Lionel, Lana, Raya and J'onn all sat around the kitchen table talking about the events of the past few days. In truth Raya felt completely out of place as she didn't know anything about what these people were talking about. J'onn must have sensed her uncertainty and helped her as much as he could by speaking to her telepathically advising her on the best way to answer things. _I would much rather be with Kal-El and helping him to stop Zod_. She thought to herself before she heard J'onn speak to her in her mind _"When he let me read his mind I saw that he has dealt with Zod a few times…He also has a lot of combat experience and knows more about how his powers work than Zod does…I believe Kal-El will be successful in his mission…You need to trust him"_

"_I do trust him"_ She said back to J'onn in her mind _"It's just that he and I are all that's left…I do not like the idea of finding him just to loose him"_

"_He will be fine…You must have faith that he knows what he is doing…Zod also has experience of being on planets with a yellow sun and you do not…In a fight with Zod you would most likely end up doing more harm than good" _J'onn said back.

Letting out a sigh she told J'onn that he was right and she knew that Zod had been to a few planets that had a yellow sun and had experience with the types of powers they have here on Earth. She however knew what powers she would have but didn't have the experience on using them in a combat situation. Unlike Kal-El who from what she had gathered had seen a lot of combat in the future he came from. He hadn't really said anything about it but he did say that in the end everyone he had ever loved was dead and that he had ended up alone.

Lana sat there drinking her coffee going over everything that had been said over the past hour. She had put all the pieces together and was finally beginning to understand who Clark really was. Up until last year he had believed that he was the last of his kind as he had been told that his home planet had been destroyed. When J'onn told her that she had felt sorry for Clark and couldn't help but wonder what life must have been like for him growing up knowing he was so different from everyone else. It also made her understand why Jonathan and Martha had been so protective of him. In the past hour she had been given a quick rundown on the life of Clark Kent and the more she thought about it the more she realised that being an Alien didn't change who Clark was. Clark was simply Clark and being born on a different planet didn't change anything and that also made her realise that she still loved him. It also brought up the question of why hadn't Clark told her the truth. She knew she could have handled it so why didn't he tell her. Deciding to find out she looked over at Martha "Mrs Kent…Why didn't Clark tell me" She asked in a tone that made her sound like a little girl.

Martha looked at Lana and could see the confusion and even a bit of pain in the young brunettes eyes. She was going to respond when J'onn spoke.

J'onn who had been reading Lana's mind because Clark asked him to decided that he was the best person to answer this question. When Clark had called to him to save time on trying to explain everything to him the young Kryptonian told him to read his mind and to download his memories. That is exactly what he had done and now he knew everything about Clark's life up till the point where he read the Kryptonians mind. "Lana…I can show you rather than tell you everything you need to know"

J'onn's words peaked Lana's interests and she was curious as to how he could show her what she wanted to know "What do you mean show me"

"My people are telepathic and just before Clark, Raya and I came here he let me read his mind so I could understand everything that has been going on…It was quicker for me to download all his memories into my mind than what it was if I had to pick through his memories to get the information I needed…As a result I know everything Clark has experienced" J'onn said to her before standing up and moving next to her. "If you like I can show you everything you need to know" For a few seconds he stood there and watched as Lana thought over his offer.

Lana sat there thinking over what J'onn was offering and part of her thought she shouldn't but another part of her, the part that won out wanted to really know who Clark Kent really was. Looking J'onn straight in the eyes she nodded "Ok"

"This will only take a few moments but for you it will seem like a lot of time has passed…You will see his memories and to you it will seem as if you are actually there" J'onn told her before extending his right hand out just in front of the brunettes face.

Before Lana had chance to Blink there was a flash of greed light and her world went dark. Then all of a sudden images started rushing through her mind and she saw events from Clarks life. She saw Lex hitting him with his car on the bridge, then she saw the day Jonathan told him that he was an Alien that came down with the meteor shower. Then she saw the night she run into him at the cemetery and she could feel his guilt over the death of her parents. It made her realise that he felt responsible for their deaths as well as responsible for the meteor mutants that were running around the town. Then she saw several more events from their freshman year as well as throughout their time high school. Next she saw the day of the second meteor shower and she watched as Clark faced off against the two that came out of the black ship in Lex's mansion. She then saw several events over the next few weeks and she was forced to watch as Clark got shot. Then the scene changed and she found herself standing in the most amazing place she had ever seen. She was unable to describe it as she looked at these large crystal columns as thick as tree trunks shooting up into the sky. As she turned around she saw Clark laying on what looked like a block of ice. From what she could tell Clark appeared to be unconscious. Then Clark woke up and she herself was even more surprised when Lionel appeared there. Lana watched the scene as Lionel told Clark that he was in fact his father Jor-El and that he was using Lionel's body so they could speak. What surprised her more though was when this Jor-El told Clark that he had been brought back to life and that his mortal journey was now over but there would be a price. The life of someone he loved would be exchanged for his. Lana watched as Clark told Jor-El not to bring him back but Jor-El told him it was to late.

Then the scene shifted and she found herself in Clark's loft where he was sitting on the steps with an expression that almost broke her heart. He looked like he was in a lot of emotional pain and she wanted to go to him but she knew this wasn't real as this was Clark's memories. Then she watched as Chloe arrived and it became evident that Chloe knew about Clark. That in truth hurt a lot that he had told Chloe but at the same time she wasn't surprised they were always close and in truth she had envied Chloe in that regard. Continuing to watch the scene she heard Clark say something _I guess I will never be able to escape who I really am…Back to the lies and hoping that nobody will ever ask to see the scar_. Hearing those words come from Clark made her see just how much he hated lying to people but now she understood why he did.

Then the scene shifted once more and Lana watched as Clark was leaning against the table in the loft playing around with a piece of coal. At first she was confused but before she had time to think about it she heard her own voice so she turned around and saw herself coming up the stairs of the loft. It took her less than a second to realise what day this was. It was the day that Clark called her over so they could go somewhere but he backed out for some reason. It was also the day his father died.

As Lana watched the scene she became confused as Clark admitted that he had something to show her, something he should have shown her a long time ago. Then in a blur she found herself in the Kawatche cave and watched as Clark led her through it into a chamber at the back of the cave. She watched as her other self said that she didn't remember that chamber being there and to her surprise Clark said that it was left for him. Continuing to watch she saw Clark put some kind of disk in a slot in the table that was inside the chamber before a flash of light seemed to take them somewhere else. Lana quickly recognised the place as the same place where she had seen Clark being brought back to life. Over the next few minutes Lana watched with complete confusion as Clark told her other self that he was an Alien before picking her up and jumping onto a platform about a hundred feet in the air. Then to her surprise she watched as Clark took the piece of coal he was playing with in the loft in his hand and started to squeeze it. Looking at Clark's hand she could see it glowing then a few seconds later he opened his hand to reveal a small diamond before placing it in a ring and dropping to one knee. Lana could do nothing else but just stare at the scene as Clark asked her other self to marry him.

Over the next little while Lana saw a few other events from that day from Clark telling his parents that he had told her the truth about himself as well as telling them that he had asked her to marry him. In truth what she was seeing was completely confusing her as she was curtain she would have remembered Clark asking her to marry him as well as telling her his secret. Then the scene changed again and it was the night that Jonathan died. She watched as she and Clark held each other close in the Talon where his parents both saw the ring she was wearing and congratulated them both.

Then the scene changed once again but this time her other self wasn't with Clark but just before she was going to look around she heard Clark's phone ringing. The strange thing was that as Clark was on his phone she could hear the person on the other end as if she was holding the phone itself and the person on the other end was her. Lana listened as her other self frantically told Clark that she had gone to see Lex and that he somehow knew that she now knew Clark's secret and got angry when she wouldn't tell him. Then she heard her other self as she told Clark that Lex was chasing her in his car but before Clark could do anything she heard a loud smash and Clark calling her name but getting no response. Just then the world seemed to blur and a second later she found herself at the sight of some traffic accident. She followed Clark as he run up to the wrecked jeep and it looked strangely familiar to her. It wasn't until Clark got close to it that she saw the truth though as Clark knelt down next to the victim. Herself.

Lana could do absolutely nothing else but look at the scene in complete shock. She was dead she thought to herself before brushing that aside because if she was dead she wouldn't be here right at this moment. Continuing to watch the scene she watched as Jonathan arrived at the scene and pulled Clark away from her body before he broke down in tears.

The scene changed once again for what felt like the hundredth time and she found herself back in that strange place made of ice where saw Clark shouting out at someone. _How could you have taken her away from me_. She heard him shout before another voice she didn't recognise spoke _Human life is fragile my son…You were warned that a life would be exchanged for yours._ Then she listened to Clark as he begged this voice who she had realised was the voice of his father Jor-El that there must be a way to fix it. _There is one trial you have yet to face_. She heard the voice say before it said something about being able to change the course of events. Continuing to watch she saw Clark walking up to a crystal that was floating and grabbed it before there was a flash of light. Then she found herself back in the loft where Clark was playing around with that piece of coal. Over the next few minutes she saw events as she remembered them. The small argument between the two where she told him that maybe they need some space. It only took he another few seconds to realise what Clark had done. Somehow he had gone back in time but this time he hadn't told her the truth about himself and that's when she realised something else. That was also the day he started pushing her away, he was trying to protect her.

The scene changed once again and this time she noticed it was dark out and that she was downstairs in the barn. She watched as Clark walked into the barn before hearing Lex's voice "So what did you decide Clark…Are you going to kill me" she heard Lex say and she realised that this was last night.

Clark looked straight at Lex for a second "You cant blame me for this Lex…You did this to yourself"

"Oh come on Clark…You love it…Ever since that day on the bridge you've always seen yourself as my saviour" Lana heard Lex say back as he started walking towards Clark "The one thing that could pull the of the dark path I had started on…That's why you cling to the idea that there's still some good in me…You don't want to face the fact that you might have failed"

Next she heard Clark speak as he took a few steps closer to Lex "Or maybe I find it hard to believe that someone would have so little will power"

"It's a little hard to compete with the iron willpower it takes to kill one of your best friends…How did you know I was going to come back like this"

"You don't realise how much danger your in" Lana heard Clark say but she could tell by the look on Lex's face that he wasn't listening

Then Lana stood there watching as Lex spoke "I used to think that you had this strong inner core…You were so virtuous…And yet you lie all the time…To me…To Lana to all those who cared about you…What kind of sick person would do that"

"If you thought this friendship was so doomed from the beginning why did you try so hard to keep it"

"Because I wanted everything you had…The friends…The family…The inconspicuous life…The loyal girlfriend…Well at least I walked away with the part you loved the most" Hearing those words come out of Lex made Lana feel angry. Was she nothing more than a trophy to Lex, a way to say he got one up on Clark.

Before she had chance to think on it though Lana heard Clark speak again "Your not yourself"

Lana couldn't help but smile slightly at Clark's words as he had always tried to see the best in people. However the response Lex give sent a cold chill down her spine "Or maybe I finally am" Those words made her ask herself what type of person has she gotten herself involved with.

Then Lana was forced to watch as Lex violently grabbed Clark but thankfully Clark had powers as well and she watched as Clark threw Lex out of the barn. Then she had to watch as the fight continued until Clark was kneeling over Lex with the dagger that she saw Martha with in the barn. She could see Clark struggling but before anything else could happen there was a flash of light at Lana suddenly found herself back in the Kent's kitchen with everyone looking at her.

"Are you ok Lana" Martha asked with concern evident in her voice. In truth she wasn't sure what to make of what this J'onn said he was doing.

Lana looked at Martha for a second before nodding her head "I'm fine Mrs Kent" She said before shaking her head slightly as all the memories of what she experience came flooding through her mind "Everything he did…He did to protect me" As those words left he mouth a single tear rolled down her cheek.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Zod opened the door to the library of his hosts home and as he was going to walk to the desk he came to a sudden stop as he saw a man sitting on the couch just looking at him. It took less than a second before he realised who this person was and his first thought was _That's impossible he's trapped in the zone_.

Clark looked up at Zod while he calmly just sat there on the couch taking note of the Kryptonian generals confusion. It took all his strength not to burst out laughing at the shocked look he was receiving. "Well I did tell you that this wasn't over" He said before standing up and looking the general in the eyes. "You do remember who created the zone don't you…Didn't you think that Jor-El would have considered the possibility that he or a member of his family may get trapped there and taken precautions…Your really not the sharpest tool in the galaxy are you" he said with a smirk and enjoying the look of mild rage on the others face.

"You should have stayed in the zone Kal-El" Zod said back before placing the large metal briefcase he was carrying on the floor "You would have been safer there"

"Oh please tell that to someone who is actually intimidated by you" Clark said back before taking a few steps closer to Zod "You have no idea of who you are up against…I am not as naive as my father was…He wouldn't kill you because you two were once friends…I don't have that problem"

"You're an idealistic fool Kal-El…Just like your father was" was Zods response.

Clark just shook his head sadly at the general and let out a sigh "Let me ask you something…Was it worth it…Krypton I mean…Was the death of nearly nine billion people worth it…All because you lost when you tried to take over"

Zod could feel his anger rising and wanted to hit Kal-El hard enough to knock him into orbit but he couldn't help the strange feeling that there was something else going on "I did what I had to do…The council were nothing more than a bunch of arrogant fools who were interested in nothing more than preserving their own power"

"So what you suddenly decided that only you had the right to rule Krypton…Please that's the most pigheaded thing I have ever heard…Admit it you lost and just like a child who had his favourite toys taken away you threw a temper tantrum" Clark said back letting out a chuckle "You have got to have an ego the size of a solar system"

Whatever restraint Zod had left went completely out the window and in a moment of rage he swung a right hook at Clark with as much force as he could muster. This however was exactly what Clark wanted him to do and moving at speeds beyond what the human eye could see he brought his right hand up under Zod's approaching fist blocking the incoming punch before he wrapped his hand around the generals wrist and pulled him forward causing Zod to stumble forward slightly. As Zod stumbled Clark brought his left fist around swinging at the generals jaw and hitting him with so much force that a shockwave was created that was so powerful it blew the windows out as well as creating a twelve inch deep crater around the two of them. The only thing that stopped Zod from being knocked through the wall was the fact that Clark was still holding on to him.

The force of the impact to the side of his face was beyond anything Zod had ever experienced before. His whole body shook and he fell to his knees before looking up at Kal-El. Looking into the young Kryptonians eyes he saw something he didn't expect, it was the look of a soldier and one that had seen more than his fair share of battles. Before he had time to ponder it though Clark grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into the safe. Hitting the back of the safe he left an imprint behind in the wall before hitting the floor. Then something else happened something that took him by complete surprise. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he was unable to move from the pain he was in.

Clark looked at Zod who appeared to be in excruciating pain and it was a look he knew all to well. Zod's body was reacting to the Kryptonite and it was slowly and painfully killing him. Moving towards the fallen general he could see him looking up at him wondering what was going on "When Brainiac altered Lex's body to give him all the abilities of a Kryptonian the only reference he had was how our bodies process curtain forms of radiation" Clark said as he walked into the safe and knelt down besides the general. "In doing that he engineered Lex with not only our strengths but our weaknesses as well" Letting out a sigh Clark x-rayed Zod and saw Brainiacs power core was in an inside pocket of the generals leather jacket. Reaching into the pocket he pulled out the power core and Zod weakly tried to stop him but the fallen general barely had the strength to breath. Clark standing back up turns and walks out of the safe before turning back to look at Zod who was again attempting to get up without any success. "Don't try it Zod…The radiation your body is being bombarded with is frying your central nervous system as well as making you blood literally boil" Then reaching into his pocket Clark pulled out the small crystal that Jor-El had given to Raya and looked at it for a few seconds before looking back at Zod "Your time here is over…But I am not going to kill you…Not today anyway" With that said Clark extended his hand out and the crystal started to glow before it sent a beam of blue light towards Zod.

Zod heard Kal-El's words and saw the crystal he pulled out of his pocket with his now blurry vision and knew exactly what it was and what was about to happen. Then he felt it, his essence being ripped away from the flesh of his host body. The only thing he could do was scream out in anguish while frantically clawing at anything to hold him in place but it was no good, the pull from the crystal was just too strong to fight against. With a last cry of anger he tried once more before he was consumed by a flash of light and his world went dark.

Clark looked down at the crystal in his hand that had now turned black before glancing over at Lex. He could hear his former friends heart beating slowly indicated that he was unconscious. Putting the crystal back in his pocket he then placed brainiacs power core in his inside jacket pocket before walking up to Lex unconscious body. Bending over he picked Lex up like he was a rag doll and carried him out of the safe before dumping him on the couch.

Clark just stood there for a few seconds looking at the man who was once his friend and in some ways like his brother. All feelings of friendship had completely gone and had been replaced with a deep hatred. "If I knew for curtain that killing you would stop the future I came from I would do it in a heartbeat" He said to Lex knowing he wouldn't get a response.

Lifting his head up Clark looked towards the fireplace and walked towards it and punched a whole through the wall just above the fire. After a few seconds he pulled out the bag he saw with his x-ray vision and opened it to see the orb resting there completely inactive. Turning around he walked away from the fireplace and as he started to walk past Lex he took one last look at his former friend "Your on borrowed time Lex" He whispered before shifting into super speed heading towards the farm.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Clark arrived back at the farm to see everyone sitting in the kitchen talking away and drinking coffee. "It's done…I removed Zod from Lex and he's out cold at the mansion" Clark said before anyone had a chance to say anything.

"Clark are you alright" Martha said as she got up and hugged him.

"Yeah mom…I'm fine" Came Clark's response before he pulled away from his mother and looked towards Lionel "Lex will be fine when he wakes up…He wont remember anything from the point when Milton Fine took him and the powers he had are also gone"

"Thank you Clark" Lionel said back and he was genuinely grateful that Zod had been stopped without having to kill Lex. He knew he wasn't the best father but he didn't want to see his son dead.

Clark nodded to Lionel and was about to say something when he heard J'onn in his mind _"I have shown Lana what you wanted me to show her…It was a lot for her to take in but hopefully she will lead a better life than the one she lived in the future you came from"_

Clark smiled and nodded back to his Martian friend _"Thanks J'onn…I just hope that she can avoid the damage Lex did to her emotionally this time around…She spent a lot of time searching for power which led her to the Prometheus suit and despite all the good she did all that Kryptonite eventually killed her…I hope she can avoid that fate this time…She deserves a chance to really live"_

"_What happens now Kal-El…I know that you don't want anyone outside yourself…Raya…And I knowing that you have travelled through time but what do we do now…I have seen the future you come from and it is not something I wish to live through…In fact from your memories I know I didn't live through it"_ J'onn said to the young Kryptonian to which he got the response of that this time he wasn't going to let it happen.

Clark turned his attention to Lana and could see her looking at him. Knowing that they needed to talk Clark asked her to go for a walk with him. Before the two left Clark pulled Raya aside and told her that he needed to talk to Lana about a few things and then he would be back. Thankfully Raya seemed to understand that he needed to do this so she told him that she would wait at the house for him.

###################################################################################################

There you go people chapter 3 is up. I know I said that this would only be three chapters in length before the main story starts but I still have a little more to put in. The Next chapter will be the last before the main story starts.

###################################################################################################


	4. Chapter 4

############################################################################################################

############################################################################################################

**Reshaping History - Prologue to Rise and Fall**

**Chapter 4**

Clark and Lana walked to the loft in almost complete silence but it wasn't the uncomfortable silence that Lana thought it would be considering everything that had happened recently. As she glanced over at Clark she thought he would at least be a bit angry at her for some of the things she had recently said to him but to her surprise he seemed to be ok. Thinking back on everything that has happened over the past few months between her and Clark she felt a bit guilty over how she had treated him.

The more she thought back on what J'onn had shown her the more guilty she felt as she now new that all Clark had tried to do was protect her. He had sacrificed everything for her safety and she had thrown it in his fact. She also realised that Clark wasn't jealous of her relationship with Lex like she thought he was but angry because of what had happened. She had died and Lex had been responsible for that and Clark saved her life and did what he always did, put others before himself. It was a sad truth she realised that it must have hurt Clark more than anything to watch her end up with the person that killed her. _God that is just so confusing…I died and but I'm still alive_. She thought to herself and in truth she was still trying to wrap her head around that idea.

Just getting to the top of the stairs in the barn Clark glanced over at Lana and could see her lost in thought. He wasn't surprised by this as he knew that what she had learned had been a lot to take in. Walking over to the couch he told Lana to have a seat which she did while he stood by the window looking up at the sun for a few seconds before turning to face her. "How are you coping with everything"

Lana looked at Clark for a second while trying to put what she was feeling into words "I don't know…It's a lot to take in and I don't mean the whole Kryptonian thing" She said before standing up and walking up to Clark "I saw some of your memories and felt what you felt…You give up so much to protect me and I threw it in your face" Letting out a sigh she shook her head slightly before looking back into Clark's eyes "I feel like such an idiot…Everything you did to protect me and I've treated you like crap"

"Lana that wasn't your fault…You didn't know" Clark said back trying to reassure her. "From your perspective I can understand why you felt what you felt"

"It doesn't change the fact that I know you Clark" Lana told him before letting out another sigh "Despite what secrets you may have kept I know you…I could see it in your eyes when you told me you didn't love me anymore…I could see you were lying but I didn't call you on it…Maybe I should have but at least I now know why you did what you did"

"It wasn't an easy decision at the time but despite how everything turned out…It was the right decision" Clark said back knowing that he and Lana were never meant to be. In his timeline things between them had never been easy and he knew they were never meant for each other. "Some things are just not meant to be and you and I fall into that category"

"I still love you Clark…Knowing who and what you are doesn't change that" Lana admitted and it was true and that had been why she was always angry at him. She couldn't stop loving him no matter how hard she tried but now she knew something else that she didn't know before. She had seen some of his memories and seen what it was like to live his life and it was hard from what she could tell. Knowing about Clark is one thing but to experience what he has was something completely different and she knew he was right. No matter what they felt for each other it wasn't meant to be. "It will never work will it" She finally asked.

"No" Clark answered knowing what Lana was referring to before going over to the couch and sitting down with Lana following behind.

"For what it's worth Clark I'm sorry for what I said yesterday" Which was true she didn't mean to say what she said to him but she was angry and wanted to hurt him slightly. Looking back on it now though she felt like an idiot.

"Don't worry about it" Clark told her before deciding to ask her another question. "What are you going to do about Lex"

Lana looked at Clark and wondered how to answer that question because in truth she tried not to think of Lex that much as it was confusing "I don't know to be honest…I mean I saw your memories and he killed me" She let out a sigh and fought back a tear as she remembered what it had been like for Clark to live through that "I mean he didn't actually kill me but he was responsible….God how do you wrap your head around that" She said in frustration as she stood up and paced around the loft a bit before coming to a stop and looking at Clark "It's just that I remember how things have been between Lex and me over the past few months but now I know how obsessed he is with you and it freaks me out…I also saw what happened here last night between you and Lex…He's the one that attacked you despite the fact you seemed to know that the only way to stop everything from happening was to kill him but you didn't"

Clark stood up and walked up next to her before placing his hand on her shoulder "Lana what you have seen and what you know doesn't really matter…The only thing you have to do is ask yourself where you want your life to go"

"I honestly don't know" She responded which was true she didn't know where to go from here but she knew no matter what she would never betray Clark "I will never betray you Clark…I hope you know that"

"Lana my reasons for not telling you about myself was never about trust…It was about my fears…I was always afraid that you wouldn't except me if you found out the truth and then the day of the election when you died I realised that our relationship was doomed but I was afraid of letting you go even though I knew I should"

"I don't know what I am going to do about Lex and it's going to take some time for me to figure things out" Lana admitted before the two of them sat back on the couch. As they sat down Lana decided that maybe they should have a nice chat and get everything out in the open so she asked him could they not talk about Lex or anything else for now as she wanted to talk about them and where they go from here.

Clark said that perhaps this is a conversation that they needed to have so the two of them sat there in the loft and for the first time in her life Lana Lang had a real and open conversation with Clark Kent.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Lex opened his eyes slowly before shooting up and realising he was in the mansion. Standing up he looked around the room and the first thing he noticed was that the windows had been gone. He stood there for a good minute turning on the spot looking at room and came to a stop as he saw a foot deep almost circular crater in the middle of the room and he couldn't help wonder what had happened. Then as he thought back he tried to remember how he got here but he couldn't. The last thing he could remember was a very loud and very painful shrieking noise in his head that was telling him to go somewhere but that was the last thing he could remember.

As he continued to look around the room he noticed that the safe door had been ripped off. Walking up to it he looked inside and was immediately greeted but the back wall with a massive indent in it which again caused him to ask what the hell was going on. That was when he thought about Lana and he quickly looked around in the pockets of the clothes he was wearing for his cell phone but he couldn't find it. Walking over to his desk he picked up the house phone and dialled Lana's mobile but there was an automated message telling him that the cell network was down.

Letting out a sigh the only thing Lex could do was ask what the hell is going on but then he heard the voice of someone he hated "Hello Son" the voice said.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Back at the farm both Lionel and J'onn had left leaving Martha there alone with Raya. In truth Martha felt a little apprehensive with the idea of another Kryptonian being around. Even more so as this Kryptonian was female and an attractive one at that and she couldn't help but notice the way Clark had responded to her in the barn earlier. He was comfortable around her and perhaps a little too comfortable and it made her feel a little uneasy. Deciding to brush those thoughts aside she knew that Clark was going to have the Kryptonian female stay at the farm for a while so she wanted to get to know this woman better. "So Raya tell me about yourself"

"Well before Krypton fell I worked for Jor-El as one of his assistants" Raya said with a warm smile remembering Jor-El as he had been almost family to her. "He recruited me straight out of the science academy and I worked for him for about six of your years"

Hearing Raya worked for Jor-El didn't sit to well with Martha at all as he had been the cause of many problems for her son and their family "How did you survive…The destruction of Krypton I mean"

"Just before Krypton fell Jor-El sent me to the phantom zone in the hope that I would survive" was Raya's response as she fought back the memories of her time in that hell "I had hoped that Jor-El and Lara would come with me but he wouldn't stop trying to save Krypton and Lara wouldn't leave his side" As those words left her mouth a tear run down her cheek before she wiped it away. "Sending Kal-El here to Earth to protect humanity was Jor-El's last act"

Hearing Raya sat that Jor-El sent Clark to Earth to protect humanity wasn't what she had expected the Kryptonian female to say. In fact everything that she knew about Jor-El had left her with a bitter taste in her mouth "What do you mean Clark was sent here to protect humanity" She finally asked.

Raya give Martha a small smile before responding "Jor-El came to Earth when he was younger and he saw that humans were a lot like Kryptonians despite the technological difference between us…Obviously there are also some cultural differences but Jor-El saw humans as equals to us but he also saw that the human race was on a path that could lead to it's destruction"

"What do you mean…Jor-El believes that we are going to destroy ourselves" Martha asked sceptically as she didn't believe for a second that Jor-El was a person of good nature as he had put her family through hell.

"Well if you look at your history the answer to that is there…In the past hundred years you have had two world wars one of which you unleashed a weapon that not only killed many thousands but irradiated a large area slowly poisoning the people living close to that area…I believe you call it a nuclear bomb" Raya said in a matter of fact tone before letting out a small sigh "Like I said humans and Kryptonians are not that different…But the path that humanity is on will lead to it's destruction at a far younger age that what Kryptonians were….That is why Jor-El sent Kal-El here…He knew the powers Kal-El would possess and it was Jor-El's hope that he use his powers to become a symbol of hope for humanity…A beacon or example to inspire the human race away from the path you have started down"

"I must admit that that isn't the Jor-El I imagined…He has caused a lot of problems for Clark growing up and put him through to much" Martha said still sceptical.

"Kal-El told me about some of his life here as well as some of the things Jor-El has put him through" Raya said before standing up and looking out of the kitchen window. A few seconds later she turned back to face Martha "What you need to understand is that the AI in the fortress may have Jor-El's memories and maybe even his personality but it is still a computer system that has pre-programmed directives that it must follow and it will do anything to ensure that its mission is complete…From what Kal-El has told me Jor-El has been trying to get him to sever his human ties but I do not believe it is for the reason of getting Kal-El to turn away from his humanity"

"What do you mean" Martha asked curiously hoping that she might get a small amount of understanding on Jor-El's motives.

"Jor-El programmed his AI to get Kal-El to embrace his heritage and from what I can tell despite some of the things Jor-El has done the AI is trying to get him to embrace being Kryptonian and believes that the only way Kal-El will do that is to cut him off from the people he cares about" Raya then sat back down next to Martha and looked at her for a few seconds. "I do not agree with the methods Jor-El has used but I understand the need for Kal-El to embrace his Kryptonian side as he is Kryptonian…But that doesn't change who he is"

While Martha and Raya were talking Clark and Lana were just coming out of the barn and heading towards her car. The last few hours and certainly been interesting for the young brunette and over the past hour she and Clark had a completely open conversation for the first time in her life. It amazed her to see the difference in how he talked to her now she knew the truth. Where as before she could see him holding things back this time she could tell he wasn't and it was a great feeling. The downside to this whole knew open and honest conversations was the fact that she knew now that she and Clark never had a chance despite what she felt about him. They weren't destined to be together and despite how much that hurt she was strangely alright with it. She had also finally gotten the answer to a question that had been bugging her since Clark was shot as well. She had spent months since Clark was shot wondering if she was the reason he was pulling away from her. For a long time she thought there was something wrong with her and finally after months of uncertainty she had her answer. Clark had pulled away from her out of fear of her getting hurt and even though he had hurt her in a way she finally understood that Clark was doing what he always does, he protects her.

As they got to her car she opened the door and got in before closing it behind her. Turning her key in the ignition she opened the window and looked at Clark. "I will see you in a few days" She said knowing that Clark was going away for a few days. He hadn't gone into details but he had told her that the place made of ice she had seen in his memories that he called the Fortress had been damaged and that he had to go and repair it so he would be out of town for a while. He had promised her that they would always be friends no matter what and she had also promised him that she would never tell anyone about him. She also admitted that she needed a few days as well in order to think about where her relationship with Lex stands as she needed to process everything she now knew.

"I'll call you when I come back…We may not be meant to be together but I do know that we were always meant to be a part of each others lives" Clark said giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks Clark" She said before reversing her car and turning it around before driving off.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

**The Year 3010 – Fortress Of Solitude**

Rokk, Garth and Imra stood near the main control panel in the Fortress as Brainiac explained to them about the disruption that had been detected in the timeline. To say all three were completely confused would be an understatement because as far as they knew Kal-El's timeline was heavily monitored by not only them but several other advanced Alien races as well as the Lantern Corps. This brought up a question of how the timelines could have shifted so dramatically and why there were three different possible timelines coexisting at the same time. It was as if time itself was waiting for an event in the past to happen before it decided how things would turn out. All three members of the Legion also had to agree that they hated this whole cause and effect thing. Or in this case possibly effect proceeding before the cause. They were really starting to hate time travel.

"Is there anyway to find out what has happened to cause this fracture in the timeline" Rokk asked hoping that that there was someway to fix this current problem.

Brainiac looked at the current leader of the Legion for a second before shaking his head "No…Unless the cause of this disruption is revealed to us there is no way of knowing…From what the Fortresses sensors have recorded two of the possible three timelines would result in the creation of the timeline we are living in now or at least close to the existing timeline…The third however is of great concern…From what the sensors recorded by the year 2027 the entire Justice League save Kal-El were completely wiped out and as far as I can tell most of the Meta-Human population had also been killed"

"There has to be someway to know what happened" Imra said as she was getting a little frustrated. She didn't like the thought of what the world would be like if the League had fallen.

"Unless we can speak to someone who lived through those events without travelling through time there is no way of knowing" Brainiac responded as he knew they couldn't risk going back in time until the timelines stabilised.

"Why cant we go back and have a look ourselves…I mean we have all gone back before and met Kal" Garth said not really understanding why they couldn't go back.

Brainiac looked at Garth for a few seconds before responding "All three timelines seem to be existing at the same time…If we go back we may end up in the wrong timeline and until the timelines stabilise the risk is to great"

"There must be a way to find out what's going on" Rokk insisted before a thought popped into his head "What about going to Oa…The Lantern Corps may be able to help us figure out what is going on"

"That is a possibility and the only thing I can think of at this time" Brainiac conceded.

With that the four members of the Legion decided to return to their headquarters before going to Oa.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

After Lana left Clark went back into the house and saw Raya and his mother talking. For a few minutes he just stood there watching as he remembered that his mother hadn't had chance to meet Raya in the other timeline. As he watched he could tell that his mother wasn't that comfortable around Raya and in all honesty he wasn't surprised as his mothers encounters with Kryptonians in general hadn't been good. Deciding to cut in on the conversation Clark walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool next to Raya before turning his attention to his mother. There were things that needed to be said as he was leaving for a while and wouldn't see her as he knew she would be spending a lot of time in Topeka as she did in the other timeline.

After a short conversation Clark decided to tell his mother that he was leaving for a while. To say she wasn't happy about the idea was an understatement and he ended up explaining to her that the fortress had been damaged when Zod was released and that he and Raya needed to repair it. That brought on the question of if Raya could fix it but he knew that even if the damage was severe he was the only one that can effect the systems in the fortress so he had to go in order to give Raya access.

Martha wasn't happy about the idea of Clark going up to the fortress for two reasons. Firstly she hated Jor-El and every time Clark goes there she was afraid that he either wouldn't come back or he would come back as Kal-El. The second reason was the blond Kryptonian who was currently sitting on the stool next to her son. She hadn't missed the way Raya had super sped in front of Clark in the barn and she hadn't missed the way Clark touched her arm. While she didn't believe there was anything going on between the two of them she knew that they were both Kryptonian and the last of a very few. That thought brought the question of weather or not they would develop a romantic relationship with each other and she didn't like that idea at all. Perhaps it was simply because Clark had been raised human she had never considered the possibility of a female Kryptonian coming into the picture and the other reason was that she was afraid that he would loose the parts of him that make him human should he pursue a relationship with the young woman. She knew she shouldn't be thinking along these lines but for some reason she couldn't help it.

After about an hour Clark said bye to his mother before he and Raya left heading towards the barn to get some things before going to the caves. As Martha watched Clark go with the Kryptonian woman she couldn't help but let out a sad sigh as thoughts of loosing her son started to come into her mind.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Arriving at the daily planet Lana walked down the stairs to the basement hoping Chloe was still there. After everything she now knew she needed to talk to someone who quite frankly was human, someone who could see things from her perspective. She had always valued Chloe's friendship and the blond had always been there when she needed someone to talk to and in truth Chloe was the sister she never had.

Arriving at the basement Lana looked around for a few seconds before spotting Chloe talking to some guy that she didn't recognise. Walking up to the blond she called out her name to which Chloe turned and looked at her.

Chloe was chatting away with Jimmy who was an old boyfriend from when she interned at the planet a few years ago. In truth she wasn't expecting to see him at all but apparently he had been offered a job as a junior photographer for the people working in the basement. As they were talking she was brought out of the conversation when she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw Lana walking towards her with a small smile on her face. Turning back to Jimmy she asked him could he give her a little while to go talk to her friend before they go out for something to eat to which he said no problem and left. Once Jimmy had left Chloe walked up to Lana and hugged her grateful that her friend and roommate was ok.

Lana hugged Chloe back and asked if she was alright to which Chloe said she was fine and thankfully from what Lana could tell she was. After a few minutes of general chitchat Chloe seemed to notice that Lana needed to talk to someone and asked her what was going on.

When Chloe asked her what was going on Lana sat there for a few seconds thinking of someway to tell Chloe that she knows about Clark. After a few seconds she thought the direct approach would be best "I know about Clark and need someone to talk to that also knows about him"

Chloe stood there for a second as realisation of what Lana said sunk in. Quickly glancing around she noticed that one of the offices where available and pulled the brunette into the office before closing the door and turning her attention to Lana "What do you mean you know about Clark"

"Clark…Krypton…Kal-El…Intergalactic Traveller as he calls himself" Lana said back in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh" Was all Chloe could say for a few seconds before she asked the next obvious one "How did you find out"

"I went by the farm looking for Clark since he knew about what was going to happen to Lex…Anyway when I got there a few minutes later he showed up before going to stop Zod which he has by the way"

"Is he alright…And where is he…I haven't seen him since last night" Chloe said still trying to process the fact that Lana knew about Clark. In fact knowing that Lana knew about Clark made her wonder if her two friends were going to get back together but she decided not to ask that question for now.

"Clark's fine and from what he said he beat Zod easily and made sure that nothing was left for Lex to get his hands on…As for where he is I think he's gone back to…What did he call it…The fortress…Apparently it was damaged somehow and don't ask me how I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing" With that said Lana sat on one of the chairs and looked up at Chloe "I need some advise about this whole thing and since you're the only one other than Mrs Kent that knows everything I thought it would be easier talking to you"

Chloe also sat down on one of the chairs and looked at Lana closely for a few seconds and could see that she was trying hard to come to terms with everything. Letting out a sigh she give Lana a small smile "I'll help with whatever I can Lana…Just ask what you need to and I will try and answer things the best I cane"

"Thanks Chloe" Lana said back with a small smile of her own before the two fell into a fully open conversation about their favourite farm boy.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

As Clark and Raya arrived through the portal to the fortress they both found it hard to see the last piece of their home in such a state. The crystal columns had gone from their normal white and semi-transparent colour to a black that made it look like the fortress was decomposing for a lack of better terms.

Clark could remember the fortress going like this on a few occasions before he took flight in the other timeline. Zod's release was the first time then there was the incident with Brainiac and doomsday when said machine was absorbing the fortresses knowledge. Back then it hadn't bothered him that much as he hated Jor-El and was still fighting against who and what he really was. Now though after spending a lot of time in this place in his timeline he had thought of the fortress to be as much of a home as the farm and the apartment he had in Metropolis and seeing it in such a state saddened him deeply.

As Raya looked around the fortress she couldn't believe how lifeless the now black crystals made the place feel. Her home on Krypton was always so white and well lit and to see the one place in the universe where a piece of Krypton still existed so lifeless made he feel a sadness she hadn't felt since the destruction of her world.

Looking at Raya, Clark could see how saddened she was by the state the fortress was currently in. Walking up to the main console he reached out with his right hand and grabbed a large thick crystal that was in the middle of the console before turning it slightly and pulling it out.

Raya watched as Clark pulled out the crystal and was curious as to why he would pull out a crystal since the fortress was essentially dead "What's that"

"It's the crystal that houses Jor-El's AI…Since I am using Brainiacs power core to restore the fortress I don't want to risk it being corrupted" Clark said back as he pulled out the power core from his jacket pocked and placing it on top of the control panel. After a few seconds Clark moved a few crystals around while pulling others out completely to which Raya again asked him what he was doing. Clark explained to her that he was removing all the archive crystals just in case there was some part of Brainiac still active. He knew that Brainiac would love to get his hands on the database and he wasn't going to risk it as that much knowledge couldn't be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. After all the archive crystals had been removed Clark pressed a few buttons on the power core before placing it back on top of the console. After a few seconds the power core lit up and started spinning before the main console started to glow.

Clark stood there for a few more seconds before he waved his hand over the console and a holographic display appeared before him. On the display was a readout of the fortresses current power levels which at the moment was reading zero point four percent. Knowing this was going to take a little time he moved over to a large flat piece of crystal that stuck out from the floor about a meter looking like an odd sort of table and sat down before looking at Raya "It's going to take some time for the power cells to fully recharge…I set the absorption rate a lot lower than needed but I didn't want to risk anymore damage at least until the auto-repair system is functioning again"

"How long will it take for the fortress to become operational" Raya asked Clark as she sat down next to him.

"It will be about thirty minutes before there's enough power to bring the auto-repair system back online…Once it's online I can increase the rate of the energy transfer…Once that's done I can run a diagnostic and if everything is ok reinstall all the crystals…Then if you don't mind I want to put you through some training" He told her to which he got a confused look from the other Kryptonian "Just some cultural stuff as well as geographical data that will help you fit in on Earth better…I also want to put you through some training on the use of your powers…I spent years trying to learn how to use mine growing up and Jor-El could have taught me everything I needed to know within a few days but he believed that I should learn about my powers on my own but I think it will save you a lot of time to go through the training"

Raya sat there for a few seconds thinking over what Clark had just said to her and she knew he was right. She had never been on a planet with a yellow sun so she had no idea of how her powers worked or what she was actually capable of doing. There was no doubt in her mind that she could learn to use her strength and speed easily but there were a few other abilities that needed a subtle approach to control them. "I think that would be a good idea as I do not know what to expect when it comes to the powers I now possess" She finally answered and that was when a thought popped into her head something that she had been wandering about on and off since she saw him in the Zone fighting the phantoms. Turning to face him she asked "Kal-El…How did you have your powers inside the Zone…I helped Jor-El create that place so I know that it should be impossible for you to do what you did yet you had all you powers"

Clark looked at Raya for a few seconds thinking of the best way to explain how he still had his powers "Ok this is going to be a long story but bare with me" He said before letting out a small sigh as memories of how he discovered how to do what he does comes back into his mind "About twelve years ago from my perspective I fought a creature that Zod engineered called Doomsday" As the word Doomsday left his lips he could see recognition appear in Raya's eyes and he wasn't surprised that she knew about the creature. It was after all a weapon that was meant to be the ultimate destroyer but it was never released on Krypton. "Anyway I managed to defeat it but I was badly injured in the process…So much so that everyone thought I was dead" At that Raya asked him why everyone thought he was dead to which he just give her a small smile before speaking "Well my injuries were so severe that my body shut itself down in order to keep me alive…Everything shut down…My heartbeat…Brain activity it all shut down…I didn't even have a bioelectrical field so not even the fortress or Jor-El was aware that I was still alive" With that said Clark took a deep breath before letting it out slowly "Anyway I was buried and from the recordings it was a nice funeral but I'm getting off track here…I was buried for about a month and a half from what Kara told me before she discovered I was still alive"

"Kara" Raya asked cautiously as the only Kara she knew was Zor-El's daughter and from what Jor-El had told her Kara refused to believe that Zor-El had ever done anything wrong.

"Yeah Kara…My cousin…She's on Earth at the moment currently in suspended animation aboard her ship" Clark answered before he noticed a look of worry appear on Raya's face. It took him a few seconds before he realised that Raya didn't know that Zor-El had altered Kara's memories removing anything that would allow her to see what kind of monster her father really was "Don't worry about Kara…There is a reason she was so loyal to her father…Every time Kara caught Zor-El doing something that he didn't want her to know about he would erase her memories…That's why she was so loyal to him because from her perspective he had never done anything wrong…It broke her heart more than she would ever admit when she learned the truth about who Zor-El really was…Speaking of which I am going to have to get Jor-El to restore her memories when I release her from her ship" With that Clark stood up and paced a little before turning back to Raya "As I was saying after Kara realised that I was somehow still alive she brought me here to the fortress and Jor-El discovered that my body had shut itself down in order to keep me alive despite my injuries…What was interesting was the fact that my body shut down the part that absorbs and converts solar energy and for over a month after I woke up I was powerless but during that time Jor-El was monitoring me and he discovered that the part of my brain that regulates our solar energy function had shut down as well…Anyway as time went on that part of my brain came back online and my body again started absorbing and converting solar energy and my powers slowly came back online…During this Jor-El was constantly monitoring me and was also running hundreds of different simulations one of which was a way to counteract a fatal weakness that empowered Kryptonians have"

Hearing that she had a fatal weakness that came with her powers disturbed Raya greatly because as far as she was aware the powers she now possesses should make her pretty much unstoppable "What is this weakness"

Clark sat back down next to her and started to tell her all about Kryptonite and it's effects on Kryptonians. He started off telling her about the green K as Pete used to call it and told her about how it causes severe pain as well as literally causing their blood to boil. Then he told her something that he discovered about why Kryptonite effected them the way it did. He told her that their bodies don't just absorb and convert solar radiation but also various other forms as well, but it was only solar radiation that give them their powers. Then he went on to tell her that Kryptonite effected them because their bodies couldn't convert the radiation and that for a lack of better terms it was like food poisoning but taken to the extreme. After that Clark went on to explain all about the other forms of Kryptonite he knew existed Red, Blue, Silver and Gold as well as their individual effects on Kryptonians. "With Jor-El running these simulations he decided to expose me to blue Kryptonite for a few seconds without me knowing and analysed the results…What he discovered was that the Blue K not only suppressed my powers but also caused the part of my brain that regulates our ability to absorb and convert solar energy to shut down…Then he starting running simulations on how to get me to consciously override my energy absorption ability…After a few months Jor-El with the help of the archive was able to come up with a way for me to consciously control my ability to absorb and convert solar energy"

"That doesn't explain how you still had powers inside the Phantom Zone" Raya said to him as she didn't understand how the ability to turn off their energy absorption ability would allow him to maintain his powers.

Clark give Raya a look that told her that he hadn't finished explaining yet "Raya…The phantom zone emits a form of radiation that shuts down our abilities…It shuts down our abilities by disrupting our absorption and conversion ability but if we are not absorbing that radiation to use it then the radiation inside the zone has no effect on us"

"So you are saying that turning of our energy absorption ability protects us from the effects of the radiation inside the zone" Raya asked as understanding started to come to her.

"Yes…Simply put just like under a red sun our bodies cant process the radiation and it causes our bodies to revert to their natural un-powered state…But if you stop our ability to absorb and convert radiation you become protected from the effects…The only downside is that you have limited power as our bodies act like a battery that only stores so much energy…Once you use that up you loose your powers" Clark answered hoping that Raya understood what he was saying.

"So that is how you still had your powers inside the zone…You shut down the part of yourself that absorbs and converts radiation" Raya asked now understanding how he still had his powers when he was in the zone.

"Yeah but like I said there is a downside and that is that you only have a limited amount of time before you use up your powers" Clark said in response to Raya's statement before he added something else "For me I can go weeks without needing to recharge my powers…And possibly years if I don't use my powers that much…But obviously the more you use your powers the quicker you use up what your body has stored…It also takes a long time for our bodies to reach a full charge…Under normal circumstances it takes an adult Kryptonian about two hundred and seventy days to fully charge here on Earth…The closer we are to the sun the quicker we charge though, but there is a limit to how quickly we can fully recharge as our bodies can only process so much"

Raya sat there taking all this new information in and was curious as to how she could learn to do what Kal-El had done. But at the same time taking into consideration what he had said about how long it takes to reach a full charge she wondered if it was worth it at the moment. Perhaps once she has been on Earth long enough to reach a full charge she would ask Kal-El how to do what he does but for now it wasn't worth the hassle. Before she could say anything else she suddenly noticed that some of the black crystal columns had started to turn white while others were starting to light up.

Clark noticing the same thing turned to Raya and told her that he was going to see if there was enough power to bring the auto-repair system back online. With that said he went up to the console and pulled up the holographic display and smiled slightly as he saw the readout saying there was enough power. Accessing a few of the fortresses systems via the holographic display he brought the auto-repair system back online before remotely accessing brainiacs power core and running the Kryptonian equivalent of an anti-Virus program to make sure none of brainiac was inside the core. After a few minutes he was pleased to discover that brainiac was essentially dead and increased the rate of power transfer. Within a few seconds the blackened crystals returned to their natural white colour and the fortress came fully back to life.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

In a large office complex in Star City Oliver Queen sat behind his desk looking over a few of the reports that he had been given in the last few hours since the global virus had been removed. What was peeking his interest though was that some of the symbols that were displayed by this virus he had seen before. He didn't know what they meant but he did recognise them from his parents Veritas journals. In truth he hadn't really looked that deeply into those journals as he didn't really understand what they were going on about. From what he could tell though was that his parents along with a few others believed that a child was going to come to Earth from the stars. Someone who this Veritas group called the traveller and that this traveller was supposed to be the saviour of humanity. In all honesty he had questioned his parents sanity after he first read the journal but after seeing some of the symbols from this virus he was starting to wonder if there might be any truth to it.

Setting another report down he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a second before there was a knock on his door. Sitting back up he pressed a button on his desk and the door opened to reveal a man standing there. After a second the man walked straight to Oliver's desk before extending his hand that had a folder in it. "Our satellite system was still online and fully functional despite the fact that our link to them had been severed…I thought you might be interested to see what our tracking systems uncovered" The man said as Oliver took it from him and opened it. As he opened the folder her was greeted with several images but there were only a few that peeked his interest. One was a picture of Lex who was apparently flying to and from his mansion in Smallville. The second was a picture of some kind of weird ball of light that appeared in the sky for a few seconds a few hours ago and the last one was a group of photos that showed this ball of light shooting out another ball of light that struck the ground somewhere in Smallville. As Oliver looked at the last group of photo's he could see the ball of light strike the ground before fading away leaving what looked like an impact crater behind. What peeked his interest more than anything though was the sight of two people standing in the crater. Leaning back in his chair Oliver looked at the man on the other side of his desk for a few seconds "I think it's time I see about opening a new office in Metropolis…As soon as the Air traffic has resumed normal operations have my Jet ready to take me to Metropolis"

"Understood Mr Queen" The man said before turning around and leaving the room.

Oliver sat back in his chair just looking over the photo's wondering who those two people in the crater were. Knowing that that was going to take some extra digging around he decided that his main focus should be Lex. His old Classmate had somehow come into powers far beyond that of any he had seen before. He knew Lex was experimenting on people with abilities in what was called thirty three point one but he had no idea that Lex had found a way to give himself powers. This was bad beyond anything he had expected and he knew that Lex had to be stopped soon. He also knew that he and his team were the only ones that stood in Lex's way.

\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/\S/

Looking down at the blue and green planet he called his home Clark's mind was filled with the thoughts of what had happened recently. He had travelled back in time twenty one years in the hope that he could save the world and his friends from the dark future that was to come. By saving Raya and getting her out of the Zone without any of the others escaping he had already changed so much that even he couldn't predict the outcome. Without the Zoners running around on Earth it would set Lex's Ares project back some years but he knew Lex all to well and knew that his former friend would find some other way to create his army.

Of all the simulations he had run there were only a few that worked in his favour but only one that had the potential to work without heavy loss of life. He was left with two options when he came up with his plan to go back in time. First was the option he didn't want to take and would never take and that was to take over the world and he knew he could do it. With his ability to stop the effects of Kryptonite he knew he could bring the Earth to it's knees fairly easily if he wanted to, but that went against everything he believed in and would never cross that line. The second option was more tricky and that was to tell only a few people the truth about where he was from and hope that together they could make small adjustments to prevent that dark future from coming true. This way was harder as he would have to lie to a lot of people and keep even more secrets than he wanted to but it was a necessary evil and one he could live with.

The truth was though despite the fact he had travelled back in time he had already changed a lot in the last twenty four hours. To much to be able to predict the outcome. So he would watch and wait and hope that this new future would be better than the last.

There drifting high above the Earth he turned towards the sun before taking one last glance at the Earth. Closing his eyes for a second he opened them and looked directly at the golden orb that give him his powers before shooting off towards it with a small smile as he felt a small piece of hope for the first time in what felt like years.

**The End.**

**Well people I hope you liked and just to let you know that the first chapter of Rise and Fall will be online soon.**

############################################################################################################

Note to readers: I haven't decided on a hero name for Raya yet but if anyone has any suggestions I would be willing to listen. Her hero name cant be Power Girl, SuperWoman or SuperGirl before anyone suggests it. I am also looking for ideas for a Secret Identity for her as well so any help would be appreciated.

There you go people the last Chapter of the Reshaping History: Prologue to Rise and Fall is up. Hope you will Read Rise and Fall.

############################################################################################################


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Just to let you know that Rise and Fall has been posted. Rise and Fall is the continuation of Reshaping History so I hope you will read that as well. Rise and fall can be found on my profile page.

Thanks

SJC6583


End file.
